


Because It's You

by DanikaLefevre



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fictober, Fictober 2019, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, confused sanha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanikaLefevre/pseuds/DanikaLefevre
Summary: ¿Algo que no esperaba? Él no se había hecho ninguna expectativa y aún así, eso estaba muy lejos de ser 'algo que no esperaba'.[ Relación OT6 / AU- Almas Gemelas ]





	Because It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Día cuatro de Fictober 2019.  
★ 4.- "I know you didn't ask for this." // "Sé que no pediste esto"
> 
> Pueden encontrar el resto de los prompts aquí: https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019

El 21 de marzo debía ser un día especial, como cualquier cumpleaños; o casi, ya que se trataba de su cumpleaños número 18.

Era bien sabido por todos que ese era el día que obtenías la marca de tu alma gemela. Cosa que para cualquier otra persona debía ser algo emocionante y prometedor, sin embargo, en el medio artístico solía traer más problemas que alegrías. La fantasía del idol no se llevaba de la mano con la idea de que esa persona a la cual tanto admirabas y amabas ya estaba destinada a pasar su vida con alguien más.

Era por eso que durante los todos los años que Yoon Sanha llevaba observando a sus compañeros de grupo preocupándose por cubrir sus marcas, había poco a poco ido perdiendo la emoción por obtener la suya. Siempre usando la ropa correcta o procurando no enseñar de más. Él mismo jamás había visto la marcas de ninguno de los 5 chicos. Eso, aunado a que hasta donde a él le concernía, ninguno de ellos había encontrado aún a su alma gemela. Porque, bueno, encerrado en estudios de baile, salas de grabación y foros de televisión con las mismas personas siempre ¿cuántas posibilidades había?

Así que si estaba en él decidir entre su marca y su vida como artista, por la que había luchado durante años... Creía saber cuál era su prioridad. Myungjun la había tenido por 6 años y no le veía sufriendo por no estar con su alma gemela. Tenía a sus hyungs y eso era más que suficiente.

Estaba en paz con ello, qué más daba.

Los que no parecían tan tranquilos con la situación, eran los mayores. Conforme se acercaba la fecha, Sanha notaba que traían algo entre manos, quería creer que estaban planeando algo para él, una fiesta sorpresa o un gran regalo, pero la tensión en el ambiente le daba la impresión de que se trataba de algo muy, muy distinto.

Se preguntaba si tendría algo que ver con que siempre hubiesen estado tan negados a mostrarle sus marcas. Sabía en qué parte de su cuerpo las tenían, pero eso era todo. Nunca le había extrañado demasiado porque, a pesar de ser lo más común, siempre había conocido gente a la que no le gustaba que los demás se entrometieran en ello, especialmente compañeros artistas. Sin embargo, el último mes, la tensión alrededor de ese tema, había aumentado.

"¿No creen que deberíamos hablar con él antes de su cumpleaños?" preguntó un preocupado Minhyuk desde el sillón.

A su lado, Dongmin parecía analizarlo con mucho cuidado.

"No lo sé" respondió Myungjun, tomando el papel del mayor como pocas veces hacía. "Saben que siempre existe la posibilidad de que no sea lo que esperamos"

"Es verdad, he oído muchas  veces al respecto " coincidió Dongmin hablando por primera vez. "Podría ser algo difícil de procesar en ese caso. No me gustaría que tuviera que pasar por eso si podemos evitarlo"

Todos asintieron.

"Aún así" añadió dudoso el líder "Si todo ocurre como esperamos, ¿no creen que hablar con él podría darle tiempo de asimilarlo? Esta situación también puede ser difícil de aceptar"

Volvieron a estar de acuerdo.

Habían tenido esa conversación incontables veces; la primera, entre MyungJun y Jinwoo, solo habían sido especulaciones, pero ahora había poco que cuestionarse.

Era tan sencillo como si o no; y decidir lo que sería mejor para alguien más sin que esa persona estuviera involucrada nunca había sido una buena idea.

No dejaban de sentir que estaban traicionando su confianza, pero podían pasar tantas cosas que incluso el futuro del grupo estaba en juego en esos momentos.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó el menor de los seis entrando a la estancia aún en pijama, como todos los demás.

Le miraron con sorpresa, cambiando de inmediato sus expresiones.

"No pasa nada" sonrió Eunwoo levantándose del sillón. "Es solo que el manager le mencionó a Jinwoo que tendremos la agenda bastante apretada después de estos días de descanso."

En parte era cierto, les habían dado ese y los dos días siguientes para descansar por el cumpleaños de Sanha con la condición de que se pondrían al corriente con todo en cuanto volvieran.

"Pero no nos preocupemos de eso ahora" dijo Jinwoo moviéndose también de su sitio. "Almorcemos primero."

El menor no estuvo del todo convencido pero no dijo nada y solo siguió la corriente. Sabía que algo le ocultaban pero también confiaba en ellos.

Mientras desayunaban, comenzaron a cuestionar al menor sobre lo que querría hacer al día siguiente para celebrar, aunque sabían que existía la posibilidad de que terminaran no haciendo nada de lo que Sanha sugiriera.

\-----

No hicieron mucho ese día más fingir no estar preocupados y tener pequeñas conversaciones en secreto.

Un momento en el que se encontraron todos en la sala Rocky decidió que tenía el mejor plan del mundo para decidir qué harían.

Se desapareció un momento del área común y regresó después de un rato con cara de preocupación y el móvil en la mano. Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Sanha con un suspiro y en un ángulo en que no pudiera ver la pantalla.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto este de inmediato. Había mordido el cebo fácilmente.

"Es un amigo, dice que descubrió algo sobre uno de sus compañeros y no sabe qué hacer"

"¿Y qué es eso que descubrió?" preguntó Bin desde el otro lado de la estancia con un tono que significaba mas " _ ten cuidado con lo que dices _ " que verdadera -o en este caso, fingida- curiosidad.

Sanha miró a Moon Bin mientras hablaba y luego volvió a ver Rocky esperando su respuesta. _ Podía ser bastante ingenuo a veces _ , pensó Minhyuk antes de seguir hablando.

"No lo sé, dice que es algo muy personal" comentó casual, demostrando a los demás que lo había pensado cuidadosamente. "Pero no sabe si debería decirle a su amigo o dejar que lo descubra por sí solo". Terminó, deseando que Sanha quisiera dar su punto de vista.

El menor ladeó la cabeza pensativo.

"Creo que si no puede cambiar nada diciéndoselo, quizá no debería entrometerse" comentó como si siguiera analizándolo.

Todos se lanzaron miradas cautelosas antes de que Eunwoo hablara, recargándose en la barra que dividía la cocina del resto del espacio.

"Quizá si se lo dijera su amigo podría estar preparado aunque no pudiera cambiar nada"

Myungjun a su lado, asintió.

"Tal vez" consideró Sanha "¿Pero no creen que solo haría que se preocupara de más? Quiero decir, si ya va a averiguarlo por su cuenta en algun momento... " Minhyuk asintió comprensivo. "¿Seguro que no te dijo lo que era?" volvió a preguntar curioso.

"Tal vez debería llamarlo. Iré a dar una vuelta," dijo el aludido ignorando la última pregunta, "¿necesitan que traiga algo?" Dio por terminada la conversación.

Esa noche, después de que el menor de los seis se fuera a la cama, tuvieron una última charla.

Lo despertarían con sus felicitaciones como hacían siempre y luego le darían un minuto para que descubriera su marca. Después de eso Eunwoo y Jinwoo hablarían con él antes de encontrarse con los demás si todo iba como esperaban.

De no ser así, quien tuviese que fingir que no sabía nada, lo haría y caso cerrado; Sanha no tendría que enterarse y hacerlo todo complicado entre ellos.

\------

A la mañana siguiente lo primero de lo que Sanha fue consciente fue de las personas en su cama; lo segundo, fue de que le estaban cantando el Feliz Cumpleaños. Lo tercero, que no llegó hasta que estuvo medio sentado viendo a los mayores cantarle ridículamente fue que ese era el día. Tenía 18 años ahora y la marca de su alma gemela estaba en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Cuando hubieron terminado de hacer el ridículo como acostumbraban, cada uno lo felicitó y un par de ellos le dieron palmaditas en la espalda antes de acercarse a la puerta. Había esperado al menos un abrazo, pero no le dió mayor importancia.

"Te dejaremos un momento, tal vez quieras hacer esto solo" dijo MJ, los demás pudieron notar que estaba más preocupado de lo que quería dejar ver.

Sanha lo pensó y asintió.

Una vez que estuvo solo dio un respiro profundo. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, los problemas que le traería como artista su nueva marca eran solo una de sus preocupaciones.

Lo primero que hizo fue mirarse los brazos y las muñecas.  _ Esa _ era su preocupación más grande. Que estuvieran en un lugar tan expuesto. Suspiro al no encontrar nada.

Se sacó las cobijas de encima y se miro lo que los pantalones cortos del pijama no cubrían de sus piernas. 2 de 3, casi podía estar en paz. Solo quedaba un sitio preocupante. Más de una vez había tenido pesadillas con que despertaba con la marca cubriendo todo su rostro.

Se levantó despacio de la cama y caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo en la pared. Tampoco había nada en su rostro o cuello, por lo que alcanzaba a ver.

Bien.

Fue entonces cuando su pulso realmente se aceleró, no quedaban muchos sitios por revisar y deseó tener la suerte de que aquel identificador se encontrara en sus muslos, sería lo más fácil de esconder.

Armándose de valor, se sacó la playera con rapidez y la dejó caer al suelo.

Estaba ahí medio desnudo frente al espejo mirándose los pies con el pulso a mil. Fue levantando la vista despacio hasta que se encontró con lo que buscaba. Estaba en su costado y apenas era visible en el ángulo en que estaba parado.

Dando un paso más hacia el espejo y levantando el brazo derecho para verlo apropiadamente, lo que tenía ante sus ojos no era ni de cerca lo que esperaba encontrar. La sociedad le había prometido las iniciales del nombre de  _ una _ persona. Y lo que tenía en el costado parecían ser iniciales de una... dos... tres... ¿ _ Cinco _ personas?

¿Qué mierda era eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando? 

Pasó sus dedos lentamente sobre cada una. De forma vertical se lían las iniciales:

KMJ

PJW

LDM

MB

PMH

No quería un alma gemela ¿ _ y ahora tenía 5 _ ? ¿Qué clase de broma cruel era esa? 

Caminó de vuelta a su cama y se dejó sentó pesadamente en ella tratando de encontrarle algún sentido a su situación.

Se concentró en respirar y no perder la calma por completo.  _ KMJ, PJW, LDM... MB...PMH _ . 

Un minuto.

Reconocía esas iniciales.

Las había leído cientos de veces y en una situación más calmada las habría identificado de inmediato. 

_ ¿Qué mierda estaba ocurriendo? _

Eso no podía estar pasándole. Era mil veces peor que cualquiera de sus pesadillas. 

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Tendría que decirles o podría ocultárselos para siempre? ¿Qué tal si él no era el alma gemela de ninguno de ellos? No tenía idea, nunca habían querido decirle quién...

"No es verdad..." murmuró para sí mismo cuando comenzó a entender por qué quizá le habían ocultado sus marcas durante todo ese tiempo.

Sabía que cuando Minhyuk había obtenido las suyas, había hablado al menos con Jin Jin al respecto pero no los había oído mencionar nada de nuevo.

Todos esos cuchicheos del último mes, las miradas extrañas que se lanzaban sus mayores. La puta conversación que habían tenido sobre el supuesto amigo de Minhyuk el día anterior.

_ Ellos lo sabían. _

Lo supieron todo ese tiempo.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama con ambas manos sobre el rostro, provocando que la cabecera del mueble golpeara contra la pared.

Los dos chicos que se miraban preocupados fuera de la habitación escucharon el golpe sordo y lo tomaron como su señal para intervenir.

Eunwoo golpeó un par de veces la puerta y al no recibir respuesta, la abrió un poco.

"Estoy con Jinwoo, ¿podemos pasar?"

Sanha se levantó de golpe y abrazó su torso para cubrir las marcas, mirándolos con inseguridad pero sin decir nada.

Cuando los chicos estuvieron dentro y la puerta nuevamente cerrada. Se impulsó hacia atrás para dejarles espacio en la cama.

Sentados frente a él, se debatían entre cuál sería la mejor manera comenzar.

"¿Ya has visto tu marca?" Pregunto Jinwoo directamente. No la había buscado con la mirada para no incomodar a Sanha. Este asintió dos veces.

"¿Es algo que no esperabas?" inquirió de nuevo, tentativo. Esta vez, el menor solo soltó una risita nerviosa.

¿Algo que no esperaba? Él no se había hecho ninguna expectativa y aún así, eso estaba muy lejos de ser 'algo que no esperaba'.

"¿Cuántos son?" preguntó por tercera vez el líder, tratando de guiar la conversación.

Y deseando no tener que explicarse.

Sanha los miró a ambos detenidamente sin saber si debía responder, podría estar cavando su propia tumba y poniendo en juego el futuro del grupo. Lo que no sabía era que los otros integrantes de Astro estaban incluso más preocupados que él.

Resignado, bajó la mirada y soltó su torso antes de responder muy bajito:

"Ci-cinco..."

Dongmin soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo entre sorprendido y aliviado. En verdad, ¿cuántas habían sido sus posibilidades? 

Ya estaba casi seguro de lo que encontrarían en el cuerpo del chico si les dejaba mirar, pero necesitaba estar completamente seguro.

"¿Nos muestras?" esta última pregunta la hizo el actor.

Sanha alzó la mirada. Ninguno de los dos parecía demasiado sorprendido. Diría que Jinwoo incluso lucía emocionado. El mismo tenía algunas suposiciones de lo que ocurría, así que decidiendo terminar con eso de una vez, repitió el mismo movimiento que había hecho frente al espejo y dejó que los dos chicos lo vieran.

Ahí estaban, las iniciales de ambos y las de los tres chicos que no estaban presentes. Ambos sonrieron con dulzura, sus mayores miedos se esfumaron. Ahora solo tenían que averiguar como lo estaba tomando el menor.

En su momento, el más reacio había sido Minhyuk, pero había terminado aceptandolo.

Fue entonces que Sanha estuvo seguro.

"Lo sabían" dijo casi ofendido, "todos sabían que esto iba a pasar."

"No podíamos esta completamente seguros" comentó JinJin.

"Sé que no pediste esto, pero nosotros... Es por eso que nunca te mostramos nuestras marcas. Sabemos que es demasiado para asimilar. Además de que podrías no haber tenido nuestros nombres, o tener solo algunos"

Comprendía la situación, sabía que era posible. Asintió; aún estaba sin palabras.

"¿Quieres ver los nuestros?" preguntó Dongmin. Ver para creer. Asintió una vez más, ansioso.

Jinwoo fue el primero, se levantó la playera por el lado izquierdo para revelar una ubicación similar a la suya, pero en el lado opuesto. Las iniciales en su torso lucían casi iguales, solo faltaba el 'PJW' y al final, las últimas iniciales leían 'YSH'. Era su nombre. Un sentimiento cálido se instaló en su interior y trató de suprimir una sonrisa que los otros dos decidieron fingir que no habían visto.

Luego vino el turno de Dongmin, quién recibió ayuda del líder para mostrar su espalda. A lo largo de su columna se mostraban las iniciales de los demás chicos y de nuevo, al final, YSH. Sintió ganas de pasar sus dedos por todas las letras, pero en lugar de ello preguntó:

"Los demás... Ellos... ¿también tienen mi nombre?"

Eunwoo asintió acomodando su ropa.

Así que todos eran almas gemelas. Los seis. Él en verdad nunca había escuchado de algo como aquello. ¿Qué seguía ahora? ¿Si todos sabían menos él que clase de relación llevaban? No notaba nada especial entre los miembros...

"Sanha," Dongmin lo sacó de sus pensamientos, "los otros chicos están bastante nerviosos allá afuera. ¿Te parece si te dejamos a asimilarlo mientras vamos a hablar con ellos? ¿O quieres decirles tú mismo?" 

Negó rápidamente, sonrojado.

"¿Pueden decirles ustedes? Necesito un minuto."

Una vez más se encontró pensando en mil cosas. Myungjun, Jinwoo, Dongmin, Bin, Minhyuk. Nunca habría imaginado algo como eso, pero de alguna manera le era fácil aceptarlo. Sabía que las almas gemelas no acababan siendo pareja el 100% de las veces, conocía a varios que simplemente eran mejores amigos, pero también sabía que ese sentimiento que había aflorado en su pecho no iba por ahí.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que nunca había pensado en alguno de los mayores de una forma más que fraternal, que nunca habría mirado a alguno más de lo que debería o que jamás se había preguntado cómo sería besar a al menos uno de ellos; simplemente nunca había pensado demasiado en ello ya que no lo veía como una posibilidad. Solo eran sus hormonas de adolescente, después de todo.

¿Qué pensarían ellos? ¿Todos lo habían aceptado? ¿Estaban teniendo alguna clase de relación? ¿O habían decidido ser solo amigos? Sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar que eso serían siempre, solo amigos. Y otra al imaginar todo lo que, por el contrario, estarían haciendo sin él.

Debió hacerles más preguntas a Dongmin y Jinwoo antes de que se marcharan para al menos tener una mejor idea de la situación al salir, aún estaba un poco aturdido.

Pero al mal paso, darle prisa, así que tomó su playera del piso y una vez vestido, salió de su habitación para encontrarse con los demás en la sala.

Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Minhyuk levantándose de donde tenía el rostro escondido en el cuello de Moon Bin. Ahí estaban, esas pequeñas cosas que, ahora que hacía memoria, notaba de vez en cuando. Luego, cinco pares de ojos mirándole; esos ojos  _ casi  _ nunca le ponían nervioso pero en ese momento quiso desaparecer. Fingió que no, y fue a sentarse en uno de los banquitos junto a la barra de la cocina, al lado de Eunwoo.

¿Y ahora? No sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Debía hablar él? Miró a Dongmin para pedir ayuda y este lo entendió de inmediato. Lo quiso un poco más por ello.

“Bien, ahora que estamos todos,” comenzó tras aclararse la garganta, “ya te hemos explicado por qué no mencionamos nada antes. No queríamos poner presión sobre ti, o expectativas de la situación hasta no estar seguros.”

“Incluso ayer no sabíamos qué hacer hasta que apareció Minhyuk con su maravillosa idea” acotó Bin con sarcasmo e inmediatamente recibió un codazo de Rocky directo en las costillas, Sanha sonrió solo un poco.

“Debes tener algunas preguntas” dijo MJ, devolviendo la atención al más chico, que asintió tratando de decidir por dónde empezar.

“Todos parecen bien con esto… ¿Ninguno lo encuentra raro?” dijo por fin, subiendo un pie al banco, para abrazarlo y apoyar su barbilla en la rodilla.

Moon Bin soltó una risita que lo hizo sentirse avergonzado pero el que habló fue Minhyuk. 

“En realidad sí me parece extraño.” esa respuesta lo sorprendió un poco. “Pero al mismo tiempo… No lo sé, se siente correcto. ¿No te parece?” dijo esto último viéndolo directo a los ojos y por un segundo se encontró incapaz de decir o hacer nada que no fuera devolverle la mirada. 

Dentro de él, sabía que tenía razón y por primera vez se permitió a sí mismo considerar los pensamientos que de vez en cuando asaltaban su mente. Pensó cómo sería besarle pero solo se abrazó más fuerte y rezó para que su sonrojo no fuera tan obvio. Era un poco agobiante descubrir tantas cosas sobre los demás y él mismo en tan corto tiempo. De cualquier manera, necesitaba estar claro sobre el terreno que pisaba ahora.

“Es intimidante, ¿cierto?” volvió a hablar el bailarín. “Tenernos a todos aquí en esta situación. Yo estaba un poco asustado hace un año.” Estaba intentando decirle a Sanha que era normal sentirse abrumado y el menor lo agradeció. Pero el tono en que lo había dicho daba a entender que ahora le parecía un poco ridículo haberse sentido de esa forma. Quería sentirse así pronto.

Se preguntó entonces cómo es que habían estado teniendo esa conversación cada año desde que Dongmin cumplió la mayoría de edad sin que él se hubiese dado cuenta y se riñó por no prestar más atención. O tal vez era solo que, si había notado algo, no había sabido qué cabos atar. En cualquier caso, la pregunta ahora era otra.

“Entonces…” comenzó. Realmente no sabía cómo empezar a formular esa pregunta, y estaba bastante avergonzado. “Si todos lo han sabido por al menos el último año. ¿Cómo-cómo lo tomaron? ¿Qué decidieron hacer al respecto? Quiero decir… Es de suponer que si al principio los únicos que lo sabían eran M-hyung y Jinwoo-hyung, habría sido normal para ellos estar juntos, pero… pero después Dongmin-hyung… Y-y…” 

Estaba comenzando a divagar. No era común que algo le pusiera tan nervioso. Myungjun tuvo la decencia de interrumpir su balbuceo.

“Nosotros…” comenzó el mayor de los seis, hablando por primera vez y Sanha agradeció infinitamente que alguien le callara. “... no esperamos nada. Por favor no te sientas presionado.” aclaró rápidamente, en aquel tono tranquilo y maduro distinto al que usaba casi siempre frente a las fans.

Entonces procedió a explicarle cómo, efectivamente, en un principio Jinwoo y él habían comenzado una relación cuando descubrieron que eran almas gemelas y que aparentemente tenían a las otras mismas 4 almas gemelas. No sabían lo que eso significaba, si iban a conocerlas algún día o si acaso sería o no mutuo. Luego habían empezado a entrenar con los demás chicos y habían descubierto que Dongmin era otra de las personas que indicaban las iniciales en sus cuerpos, así que habían hablado con él y con el tiempo las cosas evolucionaron a algo más que una amistad. Juntos habían descifrado que el resto de las iniciales pertenecían a los otros tres integrantes de Astro, pero para ese entonces ya se preparaban para To Be Continued y habían resuelto llevarlo con calma y dejar que el tiempo decidiera las cosas.

Cuando Moon Bin cumplió la mayoría de edad, de alguna forma no estaba en lo absoluto sorprendido por la situación. Simplemente había algo que le atraía hacía los demás desde el principio, había dicho. Y un año después, Rocky había sido el más  _ difícil,  _ por decirlo de alguna forma _ .  _ La idea lo había dejado bastante confundido y tardó un poco en aceptar la situación. Sin embargo, al final se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que Moon Bin había notado incluso antes de que las marcas aparecieran en su hombro: había  _ algo  _ que lo seguía impulsando hacia los mayores y de alguna forma se sentía incompleto. Una vez que decidió que era lo que buscaba de los otros chicos, se vió envuelto en el misma necesidad de tenerles cerca.

A pesar de todo, esa sensación de que algo o  _ alguien _ les faltaba, no cedía. Y los cinco sabían el motivo. Era por eso que habían estado tan tensos ese mes, había tantas cosas que podían ir mal ahora que solo faltaba la última pieza de su rompecabezas, que no querían hacerse ilusiones.

Sabían que tendrían que hablar con él cuando llegara el momento y dejarle decidir qué hacer.

Sanha se tomó un momento para asimilar la explicación, antes de hablar. Lo que salió de su boca distaba mucho de lo que cualquiera de ellos esperaba.

“¿Están diciendo que salen? ¿ _ Los cinco _ ?”, preguntó en un tono de incredulidad, casi con molestia.

Ahí estaba, era eso de lo que estaban asustados, de que tuviera una reacción negativa. Se miraron unos a otros tratando de decidir quién debería hablar ahora para no empeorar las cosas, pero antes de que ninguno abriera la boca, Sanha volvió a hablar.

“¿Cómo es que no lo noté jamás?” se quejó con un puchero en los labios. El resto lo miró sorprendido. 

Jinwoo fue el primero en reaccionar y soltó una carcajada.

“¡Yah! ¿De qué estás riendo, hyung?” exclamó ofendido, señalándole con el dedo y, no lo diría, pero un poco celoso. “Han estado saliendo a mis espaldas aún cuando sabían que soy su alma gemela. ¿No se sienten ni un poco culpables?”

Jinwoo no dejaba de reír, todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento era alivio.

“Ah, en verdad, este niño va a volvernos locos”, musito Dongmin a su lado, pero el menor no le prestó atención.

Sanha estaba ahora cruzado de brazos y lucía más tierno que amenazador con el ceño fruncido. Bin también estaba conteniendo la risa.

“¿Bromeas?” comenzó MJ en un tono que iba elevándose, para recriminarle al menor “¿Mal? ¿Piensas que no nos sentimos mal? No sentimos mal en verdad, ¿Querías que te lo dijéramos? ‘Sanha-yah, aun no lo sabes pero somos almas gemelas, ¿Lo ves, lo ves?’” dijo actuando con falsa molestia y bajando el cuello de su holgada camiseta para descubrir las iniciales en su pecho. “ Ahora salgamos, ¿de acuerdo?” Los chicos comenzaron a reír por la exagerada reacción del mayor y Sanha solo lo miraba sonrojado. “¿Nos habrías escuchado, entonces?” Terminó ya en un tono más tranquilo.

Su hyung tenía razón, probablemente no habrían conseguido nada, necesitaba descubrirlo el mismo. Las risas empezaron a morir, pero incluso él estaba conteniendo una sonrisa divertida. Sabía que los ojos de los demás estaban puestos él ahora que el silencio había vuelto, pero él solo miraba al piso con ese intento de sonrisa en el rostro. ¿En realidad necesitaba pensarlo mucho más? Entendía por completo a lo que Moon Bin y Minhyuk se habían referido a sentirse  _ atraídos  _ hacia el resto. Quizá sonaba abrumador, pero no podía quitarse esa sensación de querer  _ tocarles _ . Miró a un costado para encontrarse con Jinwoo y quiso abrazarlo y esconderse en su cuello, como habían estado haciendo Rocky y Bin antes de que él entrara, para no tener que enfrentar todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Luego miró a los demás y volvió al suelo antes de hablar.

“¿Eso es lo que quieren? ¿Que salga con ustedes?” pregunto avergonzado de nuevo.

El que respondió esta vez fue Dongmin.

“Queremos lo que tú quieras”

Y agradeció esa respuesta. Aún si se sentía atraído hacia ellos, hace unas hora el nunca había salido con nadie y ahora tenía a esos cinco chicos que parecían dispuestos a darle el mundo si se los pidiese.

Asintió despacio una vez y luego habló tan bajito que pensó que nadie le había escuchado.

“De acuerdo. Vayamos con calma”

Cuando giró hacia Eunwoo nuevamente, supo que había oído. El chico le tendía una mano y por un segundo no entendió qué era lo que quería; entonces comprendió. No había tocado a ninguno de ellos desde que lo despertaron. Por eso nadie le había abrazado al felicitarle. Se golpeó mentalmente. Estiró su mano izquierda y dudó un segundo antes de tocar al mayor, sabía lo que sentiría, o al menos tenía una idea, lo había escuchado de más de una persona; aún así estaba algo nervioso.

Eunwoo no hizo nada por apresurarlo mas que quedarse inmóvil con la misma mirada reconfortante, haciéndole saber que podía tomarse su tiempo. Sabía que eso era todo, sería como sellar un pacto y se preguntó a qué le tenía miedo. Se trataba de Dongmin. Y de Jinwoo, Myungjun, Minhyuk y Bin. ¿De qué debía estar preocupado?

Cuando tocó la cálida mano de Eunwoo, le miró sorprendido. Fue como si una sensación de vacío que no sabía que sentía, hubiera disminuido de golpe hasta desaparecer casi por completo y supo que no se iría hasta que hubiera tenido contacto con todos. El mayor le sonrió, también lo sentía.

“¿Ya podemos abrazarlo por su cumpleaños?” pregunto Moon Bin levantándose del sillón.

Uno por uno, el resto de los chicos lo felicitaron nuevamente, esta vez con un abrazo. Y uno por uno, esa sensación de vacío disminuyó cada vez más.

Cuando JinJin era el último que quedaba por acercarse, lo detuvo con un gesto de la mano. Ese sentimiento en su pecho había pasado de aliviarse progresivamente a volverse casi desesperante, si le hubieran pedido que lo describiera, habría dicho algo como ‘ _ tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos _ ’, como que casi podía tocarlo pero se le resistía, y se preguntó.

“¿Han estado sintiendo esto por un año?” llevó una mano a su pecho, mostrando preocupación.

Jinwoo frente a él negó con la cabeza, mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

“Ya no importa” aseguró antes de abrazarle.

Sanha le correspondió con fuerza, y apoyó su frente entre el cuello y el hombro del mayor como había estado deseando hacer. Entonces supo que sí, que probablemente habían sentido esa sutil desesperación por todo un año y a pesar de eso no habían dicho ni hecho nada para que no se sintiera presionado. Se sintió completamente agradecido y amado.

“Lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto” se disculpó aunque sabía que no era su culpa y no había nada que hubiera podido hacer. Esta vez supo que solo Jinwoo le había escuchado, pero ya tendría tiempo para decírselo a los demás.

De pronto Rocky tenía aún más razón sobre cuán correcto se sentía aquello y Sanha ya no quería tomárselo con tanta calma como había pensado.

Todo se sentía completamente distinto y al mismo tiempo como si en realidad nada hubiera cambiado.

**Author's Note:**

> Terminé! Son las 4:30 am y no puedo creer que hoy me escribí más de 4K palabras. Me costó mucho trabajo comenzar con este One Shot, pero una vez empezado, casi se escribió solo.
> 
> En verdad que tenía años sin escribir de esta forma.
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten muchísimo.  
No olviden dejar kudos y comentarios <3


End file.
